


Cook From the Heart

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: After being picked on by his bandmates, Reita aims to prove to them and Kai that he can in fact cook.





	

            Reita watched from the dinner table as his lover cooked for them that night. Reita leaned back in his chair as Kai moved around the kitchen so naturally. He moved from one pan to another and stirred the food in each. He pulled the plates down and Reita smiled brightly. He watched impatiently as Kai plated the two plates and brought them to the table. He looked down with a watered mouth at his meal.

“Thank you, Kai!” He said happily.

Kai showed his dimpled smile. “Of course. I hope you enjoy it.”

Reita started in on the plate and Kai watched as his lover ate. The drummer always enjoyed watching his lover eat. Reita still lies about not liking his food, but whenever they’re home, the bassist is always begging him to cook. Kai took slowly bites of his food as Reita inhaled his meal.

            Kai always found Reita a bit like a dog whenever he’s around food. Eating everything on his plate like he was starving then looking at Kai with puppy dog eyes asking for more. Kai of course always complied even if his plate was only half empty. He would take Reita’s plate and fill it back up for him. The blonde always gave him a huge smile in thanks before eating some more. Kai smiled taking a bite. He always pictured Reita with flappy dog ears and a wagging tail as he ate.

            Reita stopped eating and blushed. He started to squirm whenever he caught Kai staring at him especially when he was eating. It didn’t make him uncomfortable per se, but it unnerved him a little. He could never tell what the drummer was thinking behind his innocent face. Reita often wondered what Kai had in mind after meals like this. Would it be a tease type of night? Would it be rough sex? A night of foreplay? A night of them just cuddling? He could never tell what Kai was up to, but that made it fun.

            Reita took his last bite and looked up to see Kai finishing up his meal. The brunette stood and grabbed Reita’s hand prompting him to follow. The blonde pushed off doing the dishes and followed his lover to the bathroom. He watched Kai start the bath before they began undressing. Kai started the shower and started scrubbing Reita off. Once he was clean, the blonde did the same for his lover. They rinsed off and stepped into the full bath tub. The drummer pulled Reita into his lap and hugged him from behind. Reita shivered as he felt his lover’s lips graze his neck. Kai smirked into the kisses and started rubbing circles on Reita’s chest. He felt the bassist shiver from his touch. He slowly rubbed his hand lower until he gripped between Reita’s legs making him whimper.

“Sensitive tonight are we?” Kai asked nibbling at Reita’s earlobe.

Reita blushed. “Can’t help it.”

The brunette grabbed Reita’s chin with his free hand and turned it. Kai captured his lips and slipped his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth making him moan.

            The next morning Reita woke up to his alarm. He reached over and turned it off. He sat up and stretched. He looked down to see Kai smiling up at him. Reita’s face heated up. Even though they’ve been dating for a couple of years now he still got embarrassed around his lover. He reached down and kissed Kai’s chapped lips. The brunette rubbed Reita’s back as they started their morning routine. Half the time they would have another round of sex, while half the time they would get up and get ready. Today it was the latter. Kai went straight to cooking breakfast as Reita jumped to take a quick shower and get cleaned off from the previous night’s activities.

            They walked into the studio with their hands holding each other. Their fingers slipped apart as they started setting up the studio. Ruki was coming in next with Aoi coming in shortly after. Finally Uruha walked in yawning to help finish the set up to practice. The drummer rubbed his hand on Reita’s lower back as he passed to sit at his drums. Reita blushed, but smiled. Uruha rolled his eyes at the love birds and grabbed his guitar.

            When it was time for their break, they all sat down around the studio. Kai pulled out two bentos and handed one to Reita. The blonde nodded his head and opened his meal for the day. Uruha plopped next to him on the couch with his own lunch. He quickly snatched some food from Reita’s bento making the blonde glare at him.

“Hey!”

“It’s not like you never get Kai’s cooking. I want some of his food too.” Uruha mumbled. “I’ll trade you.”

“No way.” Reita grumbled taking another bite. “My food.”

Ruki and Aoi snickered from the across the room. Ruki looked over at them with a smirk. Reita had a feeling they were talking about him. A poke on his arm caught his attention and he turned to see Kai holding up some rice in his chopsticks offering it to the blonde. Reita gladly took the offer and licked his lips. Kai leaned in and pecked Reita on the cheek before going back to his own meal. Reita blushed not used the open show of affection.

            Ruki laughed when Aoi whispered something in his ear again. Reita saw them looking at him again and he squinted at them.

“What?” He mumbled.

“Oh nothing.” Ruki laughed.

“No, tell me.”

Aoi shrugged and nodded so Ruki started talking again. “Just that you would starve if Kai wasn’t making you meals.”

“I would not.” Reita snapped.

“Well you wouldn’t be bringing in cooked food that’s for sure.” Aoi snickered. “You know since you can’t cook and all.”

“I can cook just fine. Right Kai?” Reita asked.

The drummer coughed trying to swallow his food. Once his food was down he looked away with smile. “Well, you’ve certainly made interesting meals.” Aoi, Ruki, and Uruha bursted out laughing from his answer and Reita pouted. Kai gave him a loving smile. “It’s like Aoi says, meals made from the heart are the best ones.”

“Except Reita’s.” Uruha snorted. “He can’t make a grilled cheese to save his life.”

“Hey!” Reita whined, but the other’s including Kai started laughing. Reita’s face grew red and he slumped in the chair. He looked down not wanting to eat anymore. Kai stopped laughing, but kept his smile when he saw his lover pouting.

“Come on Rei, we’re just playing with you.” Kai said. “Finish eating so we can get back to practice.”

The bassist ignored the snickering as he started taking bites from his meal.

            It had been a full week since that band practice and Reita was still down about his friend’s making fun of his poor cooking skills. However, this just motivated him to prove them wrong. He had spent the week looking up recipes online and finally picked one that seemed simple, but delicious. He wrote it down and went shopping in his spare time for the ingredients. He made sure to hide it from Kai because he wanted to surprise his lover. So when another day of practice was over, and they had gotten home, he stopped Kai from going to the kitchen. The drummer smiled nervously when Reita declared he was cooking dinner that night. Kai chose to sit at the dining table to watch. Mainly to be alert in case of a fire.

            Reita was slow as he chopped the vegetables and he even dropped some carrots on the floor. He was doing his best to go by the recipe he spent the whole week memorizing. Cooking was difficult, but he kept trying. He finally got the vegetables cut up and he started cooking them. He started on the chicken next. Kai watched with interest. He knew by the ingredients Reita was either making Fajitas or Curry. It wasn’t until the blonde pulled out the curry mix that he knew which it was. He smiled nervously when he noticed Reita forgot to make something important. As if he was reading Kai’s mind, Reita realized he hadn’t started the rice yet. He muttered a few curse words as he pulled out the rice. The drummer flinched when he heard some pans drop out of a shelf.

            Half an hour later Reita pulled down the plates from the cabinet. Kai looked around at the messy kitchen and scratched his head trying to figure out how his lover managed to cause such chaos in such a short amount of time. The blonde nervously plated the food and brought it over to Kai. The drummer smiled as it was placed in front of him and waited for the bassist to sit down. Kai looked down at his meal and noticed that it didn’t look half bad. He saw Reita fidgeting in the corner of his eye. He grabbed a spoon and scooped up some rice and sauce and slipped it into his mouth. Reita took a bite from his own plate and frowned.

“It’s not very good.” The blonde mumbled with a red face. Kai swallowed it before taking another bite. Reita watched as he took a few more bites from his plate. “You don’t have to eat it you know.”

“It’s not bad.” Kai said finally with a smile. “You did a good job.”

Reita smiled at the compliment. He started eating his own and found that Kai…was lying. It wasn’t that good. He didn’t cook the rice all the way, the sauce was a little too watery, and it was a little bland.

            Reita sighed putting his spoon to the side. He couldn’t finish it. He looked up to find Kai taking the last few bites of his meal. Kai caught his eyes and stood up. Reita grabbed their plates and brought them to the kitchen sink. He looked at his disaster and started cleaning. Kai stood next to him and helped wash the dishes. Reita was pouting again. Kai hummed as he moved behind his lover and hugged him from behind. He started rubbing his body against the blonde’s making him blush.

“K-Kai, I’m trying to clean.” He mumbled.

The drummer forced him to turn around and he captured his lips. Reita moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck. Kai rubbed his hips up against the blonde. He pulled from the kiss and started kissing down Reita’s neck. The blonde gasped for air as he watched his lover move down to his knees. Kai tugged at Reita’s pants as he unbuckled them and slid them down. He poked the half hard cock sitting in the boxers making Reita shiver.

            Kai slipped the cock out and took it into his mouth. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut as his face grew red. The drummer started bobbing his head as he fondled Reita’s balls. The bassist whimpered and gripped Kai’s hair. The brunette continued working the cock to full hardness before pulling up and sucking only on the tip. Reita gasped for air as he felt his lover’s tongue rub against his member. He peeked down to see Kai looking up at him before sucking some more. Reita felt his legs shaking and he grabbed onto the counter so he wouldn’t fall. Kai looked up and pulled off making the blonde whimper. The brunette pulled at Reita and guided him to lay down on the floor.

            Once laying down on his back, Reita felt Kai pull his pants completely off. The drummer forced his legs opened and crawled between them to start sucking on Reita again. The blonde moaned out and reached down to grip Kai’s hair again. The drummer pulled off again only to suck his on fingers really quick before taking Reita back into his mouth. The blonde flinched when he felt a finger go inside him. He raised his hand up to bite it, so he would be too loud. He didn’t want his neighbors getting pissed off and interrupting them. Kai slipped in a second finger and curled them up making Reita’s thrust his hips up. Kai choked for a second, but kept going. Reita was withering under his touch. He gasped out and pulled his hand out of his mouth to claw at the kitchen floor.

He spread his legs and his body began to tense. He could feel his climax coming. Kai held Reita’s hips down, but quickened his own pace. Reita moaned out and threw his head back as he arched his back. Kai felt cum squirt into his mouth. He took a small swallow as more shot in him. Reita relaxed and collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Kai smirked pulling his mouth off. He climbed over Reita’s body like a cat and looked down at him. The brunette gripped his lover’s chin and turned his head up. Reita looked at him with half lidded eyes. Kai leaned down for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into Reita’s mouth letting the left over cum slip in as well. Reita grunted at the taste of himself, but allowed Kai to control the kiss.

The drummer finally pulled away and Reita swallowed a little. Kai rubbed the bassist’s cheek. “You tasted delicious.”

“You didn’t have to share though.” Reita grunted.

“I just wanted to show you how yummy you are.” Kai whispered. “Now, why don’t we put off cleaning until tomorrow and let’s go to the bedroom to continue.”

Reita blushed, but nodded. He let his body be pulled up and be led to their room.

            Reita opened his eyes to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned as he sat up, and hissed from his sore back side. He smiled though. Last night was amazing. He got up and put on some boxers. He glanced at the time and gasped at how late in the morning it was. He limped out to the living room, but heard his lover in the kitchen. He could smell something delicious in the air. He walked into to find Kai cooking wearing only some sweat pants. The kitchen was spotless other than what dishes Kai used for breakfast. The brunette turned and smiled at his lover. Reita stepped in and hugged Kai before placing a kiss on his cheek. The drummer placed the omelet he was making on the plate next to the stove. He switched the stove off and smiled at his lover.

“You could have woken me up.” Reita said. “I would have cleaned up for you.”

Kai shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I was pretty rough with you last night, so I went ahead and cancelled practice for today, too.”

“Kai…” Reita whispered. The drummer pulled out some chop sticks and cut into the omelet. He placed the piece to Reita’s mouth and the blonde happily ate it.

“You should cook for me more often. I really enjoyed watching you in the kitchen.”

Reita blushed. “It wasn’t that good.”

“It was great because you made it especially for me. And I didn’t get a stomachache this time.” Kai joked. “I’ll teach you some things.”

“Can you teach me how to make an omelet? This is delicious.” Reita said taking another bite from his lover.

The brunette smiled. “Of course.”

            Kai continued feeding his lover until the plate was empty. They washed the dishes before going to the couch and cuddling up under a blanket. Kai turned the tv on a cook show and rubbed his hand through Reita’s hair. The blonde’s buried his face into Kai’s neck as he listened to the program. The woman behind the counter was speaking as she mixed a bowl of flour and water.

“The best cooking is done when it’s for someone you love because it’s made with all the love of the heart.” She spoke and Kai hugged Reita and kissed his head. The blonde smiled softly and closed his eyes as his lover began rubbing his head again.


End file.
